


Seja minha(Be Mine)

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU pre- Dandy smut with slight plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seja minha(Be Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrazilTMP(Ana)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BrazilTMP%28Ana%29).



> This fic is 1 of 2 birthday gifts for my dear twitter Brazilian friend and fellow cancer/summer baby Ana aka @BrazilTMP, this was previously posted unbetaed on tumblr.

It was Valentine’s Day and Mindy sat alone in her office. After a string of failed relationships and disastrous dates, she decided this year she’d call it quits and stay single. This was her first Valentine’s Day in a long time without a boyfriend or a date lined up. With the office vacated, she found herself being very productive as she reviewed some charts and filled out paper work while listening to a Rhianna/Beyonce playlist. _Rude Boy_ was currently playing as she heard a knock on her office. Everyone had already gone home including the custodial staff. Since Mindy had no idea who it could be knocking at her office door, she quickly grabbed the bat Danny had given her a few months ago before yelling out, "Go away, whoever you are! I have pepper spray and a gun, and I won’t hesitate to use it, not for one second!"

"It’s just me, and if someone was trying to hurt you, I doubt they would knock,” Danny said, opening the door, but not stepping into her office.

"Dammit, Danny, you scared me! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be going to bed or something?" Mindy asked with a smirk.

"No, I brought you something. Happy Valentine’s Day, Min," Danny said, bending down to pick up something behind him, walking into the room. He had her favorite flowers and a basket with chocolate candy hearts and sour straws.

"Danny, what is this? Oh my god, are those sour straws?" Mindy asked when he placed the basket on her desk. She got up from behind her desk walking over to inspect the basket further.

"Yeah, the lady at the grocery said they could make custom candy baskets, so I got all your favorites. It’s no big deal,” Danny said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

“These flowers are beautiful. Thank you, Danny. You didn’t have to do this. It was so sweet of you to think of me. I’m sure you could have been on a hot date with some chick, instead of here with me,” Mindy said with a smile.

"I don’t have enough time in any day to think about you enough. I’m right where I want to be, here with you," Danny said, placing his hand on hers and looking at her in a way she’d never seen before. The way he looked at her and the way he spoke those words filled her with confusion. His deep brown eyes peered into hers saying so much with one look, but she couldn’t quite tell what they were saying.

"Danny…what are you saying?" Mindy asked, staring right back into his eyes as she spoke.

"I’m in love with you, Min, and I can’t stand idly by while you date these losers. I want to be with you. So I’m putting my heart on the line here, today on Valentine’s Day, hoping you feel the same way, too, hoping that you’ll be mine," Danny said, taking her hand in his enclosing them together.

Mindy smiled, grabbed his face with her free hand, and caressed his cheeks before leaning in and kissing him.

"Honestly, I think I’ve been yours for awhile. I just never imagined you’d want to be mine," Mindy said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Are you kidding me? You’re amazing, beautiful, and smart. You’re my best friend, probably my only friend, and I haven’t wanted anyone but you in a very long time," Danny responded.

"Really?" Mindy said with a bright grin.

"Yes," Danny said, cupping her face with both of his hand and leaning in to kiss her.

Mindy wound her arms around his neck, bringing her body close to his as they kissed. The kiss went from sweet to sensual as Danny’s tongue entered her mouth, and his hands went from cupping her face to her breast and ass.

Mindy moaned as he squeezed her ass and she could feel his growing erection pressed up against her heat. As Danny moved his mouth to suck on her neck, she moved her hands down to his pants, quickly unbuckling and unzipping them, setting his bulging member free.

Danny’s hands slipped under her shirt, making quick work of removing her bra before massaging her breasts. He removed her shirt before proceeded to take the right then the left into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the swollen buds. His ministrations distracted Mindy from her own efforts to remove his pants.

When Danny went to remove her skirt she stopped him and instead removed his shirt, running her hands up and down his toned chest and abdominal muscles before pulling his pants completely down along with his boxers before starting to stroke and encircle his penis in her hand. She then covered it with her mouth. Danny staggered back against the desk at the feel of Mindy’s warm mouth as she began to take in his length, licking and sucking it. Danny moaned as she continued her ministrations, but stopped her when he felt himself growing close.

He’d dreamed about being with Mindy for so long and as much as he was enjoying the oral, he wanted to be inside her, to lose himself completely in her core.

Pulling her up, he started to kiss her deeply, while lowering her skirt, leaving her in only a pair of lacy red panties. Danny moved to pull those down, too, then stopped.

"I love you, and I’m realizing this is happening kinda fast. If you want to stop here, we can. I just, I, uh, want you to be sure, cause once we cross this line there’s no turning back, not for me anyways," Danny said, the enormity of what they were about to do hitting him.

"I’m sure, now do me, you idiot," Mindy said with a smirk.

Danny didn’t need to be told twice as he slipped her panties down her hips, giving her round cheeks a squeeze as he did. Once she was as naked as he was, he slipped one finger then two into her folds, pumping in and out, his hands covered in her wetness.

"Min…you’re so wet," Danny said, his voice low and raspy. Mindy just moaned as his hands went to her clit flicking and teasing her.

Just as he felt her muscles start to tremble he removed his fingers. He motioned for Mindy to hop onto her desk. She opened her legs and he rubbed his penis against her opening before entering her in one swift motion. Mindy gasped then moaned.

Danny then began to thrust in and out of her against the desk. Her paperwork scattered, framed photographs fell over, and the desk shook, but Mindy didn’t even notice as her mind and body focused completely on Danny fucking her and her muscles contracting and building toward her orgasm with each thrust. She held on as long as she could, hitting her climax, her vaginal muscles clenching around him, as she came. Danny came a few moments later, filling her with his warm and sticky cum.

They stayed connected for a few minutes. Danny wrapped his arm around her waist, and Mindy rested her head against his chest.

Danny pulled out, his arms still wrapped around her. She lifted her head looking up at him shyly, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too," Mindy said.

"You do?" Danny asked. He didn’t realize until she said it, too, that a part of him had been doubting it.

"Yeah," Mindy said, then kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,hope you enjoyed it,special thanks to my lovely beta numba 1 @mindian3(twitter) for editing, you can follow her at the aforementioned and me @mindiangrowl (twitter/tumblr), thanks again for reading till next fic.  
> -MG


End file.
